Don't You Worry, I'll Wake Up
by mirrorimage33
Summary: "'Why'd you have to do this' Grimmjow muttered as he leaned forward with his forehead resting on the top of Ichigo's hands. He rocked back and forth. Ichigo's family and Grimmjow's little sister stood around the room as well, watching sadly as Grimmjow broke down. 'We were supposed to be forever, remember' Grimmichi. K , I guess. Read and Review please.


**Guys, I think I'm going to rewrite Kidnappings and Love. Maybe. Not completely sure yet. Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...I've just been having some...problems and I've forgotten my stories. Thank you all for being patient with me and I'm so, so, ****_so_**** grateful for all of my followers and the people who give me reviews and even just the people that read my stories. Thank you all.**

**I don't own bleach.**

**xxxx**

_The two of them were grinning happily at each other as they strode through down-town, holding hands. _

_"__No way!" Ichigo said, laughing at the seriousness written across his fiancé's face._

_"__Yes way! He slugged me in the gut and I beat him to a bloody pulp! It was-" Grimmjow paused to laugh a little, "It was hilarious!" Ichigo leaned against Grimmjow as he broke down into a fit of giggles. _

_"__I just can't believe the stuck up emo boss of yours let you slip by unscathed for an incident like-" Ichigo stopped talking, and laughing for that matter, as he listened for the sound he had heard. Grimmjow went to ask him why he'd stopped walking, but Ichigo just put a finger to his lips. _There it was again. The sound of a child crying.

_Ichigo whipped around to face the road, eyes widening as he saw the toddler bawling in the middle of the street. Glancing around, there was no worried man or woman in sight, so, without giving it a second thought, he ran into the road and grabbed the child swiftly. He went to run back to the sidewalk, but he only vaguely heard Grimmjow shout his name in panic before a searing pain went through him. His only thought was to curl around the child and protect it._

_He wavered in and out of consciousness, barely hearing the screeching of sirens._

_"__I-i-is th-the kid…..is he…al…right?" Ichigo asked, struggling to form words. He only heard about half of what the paramedic was saying._

_"__Yes, Mr. Kurosaki, he is fine thanks to you…..stay..ake….Mr. Kurosaki…hello?...Can you…..me….." and suddenly, the noises were gone. The buzzing in his head, the voices around him, the colors of the world, and even the loud, shrieking sirens were gone. He didn't know where he was, but he closed his eyes, content to stay there and let the pain sink away._

**xxxx**

"Why'd you have to do this?" Grimmjow muttered as he leaned forward with his forehead resting on the top of Ichigo's hands. He rocked back and forth. Ichigo's family and Grimmjow's little sister stood around the room as well, watching sadly as Grimmjow broke down.

"We were supposed to be forever, remember? We were supposed to get married and adopt a little boy and then a little girl and raise them together as siblings. I was gonna teach the boy to be a man and to defend himself and his little sister. You were gonna teach the little girl to be smart and tutor her brother and he was gonna be a jock and she was gonna be girly and go to every game and we were supposed to leave them with their friends while we spent the weekend in Hawaii or something and…and…we were gonna be the old people in the nursing home causing trouble…and…God, why'd you have to leave like this?...I'll never give up. I don't care if I have to take on a second job if your family stops wanting to pay the bills, I'll keep you here until I die…..I can't live without you!...Baby, you…you gotta…..come back to me…." Grimmjow finally broke down into tears. Eventually, Grimmjow's grip on Ichigo's cold hand loosened and he fell forward to let his forehead rest on Ichigo's bed. Nelliel, his younger sister, walked over and pushed him back to slouch in the chair, semi-comfortably. She grabbed a spare hospital blanket and covered him with it, watching as his face contorted in pain and sadness even in his sleep.

xxxx

**He didn't know where he was when he woke up. He couldn't see anything but darkness. Even as he took a few steps, his footsteps didn't echo. He was alone. For a moment it was maddening. Total, complete silence is worse than you'd think. **

**"****Ichigo?" a familiar voice asked sweetly, slightly surprised. It was a voice that he hadn't heard in years. He whipped around.**

**"****M-mom?" Ichigo stuttered, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. He ran to her and crushed her in a bear hug, finally feeling his mother's warmth again.**

**"****Oh, Ichigo….you're so much taller now…" she said as tears gleamed in her eyes. Ichigo pulled away to look at her and smiled. **

**"****It's so good to see you again…but…" Suddenly, Ichigo gasped with wide, worried eyes. "Grimmjow! Oh my Good Lord! Where am I? How do I get out? I…I need to get back to him! Lord knows how long I've been gone! Mom, I know I've just gotten here, but how do I get back?" He turned around to see her staring at him quietly, sadness in her eyes.**

**"****Ichigo…I don't know how long you've been here, but…until your body is ready for you to wake up, you can't. I…I don't know if you remember, but I was in a coma for a week before my body finally gave up. I stayed in my mind, reliving all my memories, but too many were gone. I started to realize I couldn't remember much of anything important before you were born and I lost hope. That was my mistake. I gave up too easily and my body did too. Just don't give up, and I suppose you'll have a chance." She smiled at him with trembling lips and he sighed.**

**"****That sounds like a good idea actually…" Ichigo thought aloud as he suddenly felt dizzy. Everything went dark, but in the blink of an eye, he was standing on the stairs in his dad's house. He had only a moment to wonder what was going on before a little blur of orange and green ran straight through him, followed more slowly by two older people he recognized as his grandparents.**

**"****Now, Ichigo…slow down. I don't want you to startle your mother. She might drop the baby!" His grandmother Chi scolded fondly. The tiny child he now recognized as his younger self turned around to face her with an excited grin, about to say something when the front door opened. **

**"****We're home!" Ichigo's father said happily, carrying one baby as his mother carried the other. **

**_Ah. He remembered this day. It was the day Karin and Yuzu came home._**

**"****Lemme see, mommy! I wanna see em'!" Little Ichigo exclaimed, nearly bouncing up and down.**

**"****Why don't we go into the living room, sweetheart? Then you can hold them too." Masaki asked and Little Ichigo bolted into the next room, plopping down on his favorite chair.**

**"****Okay, now sit very still and don't move…good. Now, hold her like this…" Masaki sat the almost imperceptibly darker haired girl down on his lap, showing him how to cradle her. She then showed him how to cradle the other girl as well, quickly getting out her camera to snap a picture.**

**"****I love them, mommy. Can we keep them?" Little Ichigo asked innocently.**

**Even Ichigo himself chuckled at his younger version's innocence, as did the four adults in the room. **

**"****Of course we can keep them. They came out of mommy's tummy, after all." Isshin laughed when his boy smiled a big grin and looked down at his sisters again.**

**"****I'm always going to protect them. Hey, mommy?"**

**"****Yes, Baby?"**

**"****I wanna start Karate. I think it'll help me protect them!" Little Ichigo smiled real big again and petted one of his little sisters' heads. After a few more moments of watching his mom and grandparents interact with his father and little sisters, the light around him started to dwindle away and he felt like he was falling as the ground slipped out from under him. The sounds around him faded away again as the darkness surrounded him once again.**

xxxx

"Grimmjow…it's been six months. Don't you think…" Nelliel cut herself of with a squeak as Grimmjow glared up at her, mussed and distraught.

"NO! I'm _NEVER_ giving up on him! Never, Nel. Never!" Grimmjow nearly yelled. Nel backed away as her brother started to shake and mutter to himself, grasping Ichigo's hand like a life line – and to him, it was.

_Oh, please, Lord in Heaven, please let Ichigo wake up. For the sake of my brother, me, Ichigo's family and his friends, and for the sake of Grimmy and Ichi's future together and for the sake of the medical world, please help Ichigo wake up. Only you know how badly a genius like that red-head is needed…_ Nel prayed as she slowly walked from the room, arms wrapped around herself. _Oh dear lord I pray he wakes up, for I don't believe Grimmjow will last much longer._

xxxx

**He didn't know how long it had been, but he'd been through just about everything. He'd relived every memory, good and bad, that he'd ever had and could remember. But…he was starting to lose hope. He tried so hard not to, but he was nearing the end of his memories. It hadn't been too long ago this had happened, maybe a month, if that.**

**"****Ichi-uh….hold on…wait, it's here somewhere…" Grimmjow stuttered, patting his suit, trying to find something unknown to Ichigo as the red-head watched in amusement. So far, he'd knocked over two glasses of wine, a pitcher of water, put his hand in the oil dip for the bread, and they had only just gotten the appetizer. Finally, Grimmjow's eyes lit up in horror, excitement, and anxiousness all at the same time.**

**"****Grimm, babe? What's wrong?" Ichigo had never seen Grimmjow this flustered – in fact, he'd never seen flustered ****_at all_****. **

**"****N-nothing, I just…uh…well, you see- I really love you, you know? A-and you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you and your cooking and I really, really love you and you're so amazing and someone as rugged and rough as me…I don't even know how you love me…and you're amazing ad beautiful and I don't deserve you, but I've got you and I'm never letting you go…unless you wanna go I guess, because I'd do anything to make you happy and I love you so much and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and-" Ichigo cut him off with a laugh he'd been holding in. "O-oh…oh…yeah…I've probably just made a fool out of myself what was I thinking when I thought…I don't even know…of course you wouldn't want me and-" Once again, Grimmjow was cut off as Ichigo slid into his side of the booth, pressing up next to him.**

**"****Yes." Ichigo whispered.**

**"****W-what?" Grimmjow spluttered.**

**"****Yes…I'll marry you. You're also the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't know why you think you don't deserve me. You're just as amazing to me as I am to you, Love." Ichigo pressed his lips to Grimmjow's cheek, nose, and lips before he slid back into his side of the booth, facing a red, grinning Grimmjow that looked like he was in heaven. And it was just in time for their food to come out too.**

**Ichigo felt tears rushing down his face as he watched the scene play out. He kept watching as he and Grimmjow talked and laughed like normal again. He walked over and tried to touch Grimmjow, but his hand passed right through his face as his image started to flicker. **

**"****No!" Ichigo cried, trying to grasp at anything on Grimmjow, but to no avail as his image kept going away. **

**Abruptly, Ichigo jerked. His heart started beating faster and faster, thumping in his chest and when the next memory came to mind, it was the day he remembered going into this state of darkness. He was in his mind, his own vision, watching through his own eyes what happened, not just watching from the sidelines. This time, though, he heard everything. The truck horn, the child's startled cry, Grimmjow's multiple shouts, everything. He felt the pain again, and went through the memory. He asked the paramedic if the child was okay, he listened to what she said, and then he blacked out. **

**He was back in the darkness.**

xxxx

Grimmjow's head snapped up when he heard the heart monitor beep faster. He panicked as he saw Ichigo's body jerk a few times and then lay still. He ran out into the hall, grabbing the first nurse he saw and telling her what happened. She called for Ichigo's doctor, as well as his father in the west wing, and then ran to the room behind the tired, worried, blue-haired man.

"W-what's happening?" Grimmjow asked frantically as he watched the nurse check the different monitors.

"Well, Mr. Jeagerjaques, I can tell you one thing for sure. Soon, you'll be having an important event happen in your life. Now, whether it be a marriage or a funeral, I can't be sure." The nurse said bluntly, Grimmjow both panicking even more and appreciating the bluntness.

Ichigo's body jerked again and his heart beat increase once more.

"But, good sir, I do personally fear for the worse."

xxxx

**Ichigo hurt. He hurt bad. It wasn't from any wounds that he could tell, just overly stiff muscles, almost as though he hadn't moved in a while. He tried to move, but his head hurt and his body felt like lead.**

**He felt his chest jerk upwards and he faintly heard the sound of a fast, steady beeping, like a sound you hear in the hospital, which matched the thumping pace of his own heart. His heart clenched and for a moment, the beeping turned into a steady sound before it revived itself and started steadily beeping again, once again with the pace of his own heart. **

**Finally, it clicked.**

**_I'm in the hospital. I can hear the heart monitor. That means…I'm alive. Grimmjow! Grimmjow, can you hear me?_**** Ichigo tried to call out, but his voice only happened in his head. He felt himself start coughing as he struggled to open his eyes. He heard an indistinct voice suddenly shout his name and he struggled to recognize it as Grimmjow's.**

**"****Ugh…" He heard himself groan as someone took whatever it was out of his throat, allowing him to breathe on his own again. He took a few deep breaths, before he tried to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was bright, cerulean blue eyes brimming with tears and happy, unbelieving grin staring down at him.**

xxxx

Grimmjow was just about in tears again as he heard the heart monitor go flat before it almost immediately revived itself. He gripped Ichigo's hand and then the nurse squeaked in surprise as the doctor and Ichigo's father slightly shoved her out of the way and they carefully extracted the tube in Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo coughed and coughed for a few minutes before settling down. Grimmjow felt Ichigo's hand tighten around his own and he watched in anticipation as the doctor and Isshin checked vitals while Ichigo groaned.

"Ugh…" Ichigo grunted, rolling his head slightly to face Grimmjow. Grimmjow's face split into a grin as he allowed tears to spill over when he saw those loving, warm, honey-brown eyes.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow whispered as he stood up, knocking over the hospital chair, to lean his forehead on Ichigo's. "I thought you were gone. Oh my god…your heart actually stopped for a second. I thought you were gonna leave me for good and-"

"Grimm…I…love you…" Ichigo muttered through his raspy throat, as he hadn't spoken in months. Isshin had him sit up and drink water. Not once, though, did he let go of Grimmjow's hand. When he'd drank all he could, he lifted Grimmjow's hand to his face and kissed his palm before resting the older male's hand on his cheek.

"I love you too, Ichi. Never leave me again, please." Grimmjow murmured as he rested his forehead on Ichigo's.

"Never." Ichigo whispered as he closed his eyes and kissed Grimmjow with more love than he ever had.

"Never." Ichigo whispered once more as they broke away. He smiled a tired grin at Grimmjow, who hugged him carefully to his chest.

"God, I love you."

"I love you, too, you big baby…I can't believe you worried I wouldn't come back to you. You're my life."

"I…" Grimmjow sniffled a little, "I didn't cry…I swear…" Ichigo chuckled and hugged him again, smiling as his sister and friends suddenly piled in. Soon, he fell asleep again, content, as Grimmjow slept beside him, curled around him protectively.

**xxxx**

**That's it. THanks for reading.**

**Review please.**

**(:**

**-T**


End file.
